I'll Catch You
by georges'wife'forever
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione falls in love with one of the Weasley twins.  HG/George W


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER. ALL OF IT IS J.K. ROWLINGS**

*Hermione's pov*

I was sitting in the living room of the burrow during the summer of 6th and 7th. –pop- "OMG! Fred! George! You don't do that, you're going to give someone a heart attack!",  
>"Sorry Hermione…" George said<br>The volley started between the two of them and they knew that I hated it.  
>"So…" Fred started<br>"Do you want…" (George)  
>"To try…"<br>"One of our produces?" George finished  
>"You know that I won't try anything from your shop. You also know what happened last time." I answered.<br>-Later that day-  
>I was sitting by the pond, under the bleeding tree, when someone sat down and said "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" I just broke down crying, George took me into his arms and let me cry. "Shh… 'Mione, everything is going to be fine.", "George I don't know what to do without them.", "'Mione, you have got mum, Harry, and… I will always be there when you need me.:,"I'm so sorry George. Thank you for the comfort.", "That's what I'm here for love." The rest of the summer I spent working at the shop, I was either there because I couldn't find anything at the house or I needed George sweet smile and warm embrace.<p>

* * *

><p>When school started I didn't want to go. About a week after I got back, settled in and back to my normal self, I got a letter from George.<br>'Dear Hermione, I've been thinking that over the last summer we have got to know so much about each other, I was just wondering if you would go out with me? From yours truly, George'

I just couldn't take my eyes off of the last line of the letter. I grabbed a piece of parchment and replied  
>'George, I would love that. My Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, if you are not too busy with the shop, meet me at noon at the hogs head, we can have drinks and talk. By the way don't send your letters to my commonroom, send them to 'Miones tower'. I was chosen to share a commonroom with Slytherin's head boy, Malfoy, I don't want your letters in his hands. Love always, Hermione.'<br>I sent that letter out with Jack (my owl) and then I went to bed. The week flew by and I was so lucky that I hadn't run into Malfoy in the commonroom. Like always I was sitting next to Ron and in front of Harry and Ginny, who were snogging. "So, Hermione would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?","I'm sorry I have already planned my day and I doesn't include walking around Zonks."  
>At noon George walked in and over to me. "Miss Granger, it's nice to see you again.", "Mr. Weasley, It's nice to see you again and alone." As I was saying this George took my hand and kissed it and then we heard. "What's is this filthy trash doing in here?", "Malfoy, Parkinson. Come on let's go find somewhere to sit so they don't bother us." George said. We talked about a hour before I had to go.<p>

* * *

><p>-Halloween night-<br>I hadn't went down to the Halloween feast, I just didn't feel like going. I was sitting in my room when there was a knock on my door. "Come in if you're anyone other than Malfoy…" Before I could finish what I was saying my lips where coved with someone else's and I was enjoying myself. When he pulled away I looked up into George's deep brown eyes, I couldn't help but put my hand back like I was going to slap him, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to my lips. When we broke apart the 2nd time all of our clothes, except under clothes, were around our ankles. He then picked me up and laid me down and gave me the 'are you sure about this?' look and I shook my head yes and he slowly went into me. Somehow he could tell that it was my first time, but from the look on his face, I could tell two things; 1) he was worried and 2) this was his first time (not going into details).

The next morning when I woke up, George smiled at me and said "Good morning, love." I just smiled back as the memories of last night came back to me. We didn't leave my room until lunch, when we sat down at the table Ron said "George, what are you doing here?", "Why can't I be here? I work in Hogsmeade, isn't not like I'm forbidden here because I dropped out." Ron just glared at home and started talking to Harry. Ginny was sitting in front of me and gave me the 'we need to talk' look, I just smiled at her. After lunch Ginny and I went upstairs to talk and she made me spill everything from the other night.

* * *

><p>-Christmas break –<br>Two weeks after break started, I started not feeling well; my emotions started going crazy. I cried at the littlest things. Everybody could tell something was up. The day of Christmas I helped Mrs. Weasley prepare dinner.

Dinner was amazing, Molly had finally got Charlie back home for break, but I took the whole family bugging him and a howler. Bill, Flure, Gabrellie, Ron, Harry, Fred, Angelina, Ginny were the other ones there. After dinner everybody was handing out gifts and opening them. When everybody had finished George got up he walked over to where I was sitting on the hearth of the fire place, took my hand, in his own and said "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" I didn't trust my voice so I shook my head yes. George stood up, put the ring on my finger then kissed me. When we broke apart I was able to control my voice and said "I'm glad that you asked me because really soon you'll be a daddy and I'll be a mummy."


End file.
